Silent Night
by FreeingAlys
Summary: I couldn’t help but feel something inside of me, it was too quite to notice anything else. Lizerk. ONESHOT.


**Title: **Silent Night  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **I couldn't help but feel something inside of me, it was too quite to notice anything else. Lizerk. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Life with Derek. I'm just a fan, NOT making a profit off of this.  
**Author's Note: **Another Christmas Lizerk! I hope you enjoy because I enjoyed writing it. Review if you would like , I love them.

**Silent Night **

Mom and George walked Edwin and Marty over to the grand piano sitting in the corner of their brand new living room and I slumped down further in the couch. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Derek paused in walking over to the piano and then jumped over the couch and sat next to me. "What's up Lizzie?" He asked me as I crossed my arms over my chest and stared ahead of me, too embarrassed to actually glance at Derek.

"I just….thought this Christmas would be more. I mean I'm 27 and starting a career…but it doesn't feel very…Christmasy." I told Derek and then quickly glanced at him.

I noted that his shirt was ruffled and messed up and that his jeans were the same ones that he'd been wearing since he flew in from New York to spend Christmas in their parents' new home in Canada. "Well, it's more then that. Christmas is the mood the time." Derek said and I shook my head at him and let out a laugh.

I glanced over the couch and noticed that Marty, Mom and George were playing "Silent Night" and Marty was taking the lead. I wanted to be able to jump over there and start singing along with them, but I actually couldn't see myself getting off of the couch. "You hate Christmas." I reminded Derek glancing at him again.

Derek nodded his head at me and then flashed me a half smile, only the kind that Derek Venturi could ever muster up. "I know Lizzie, but you love it." He said and I returned the smile. There always were those small moments, when Derek would let his soft side show.

I always loved those moments. I loved seeing Derek in the light he normally didn't show. It was nice and it made me feel hopeful. "Thanks." I said and as I fought a smile I turned away from him. "We should join them." I added and I felt Derek nod his head up and down slowly.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

I glanced at him again and then realized the thing making this Christmas less was the absence of Casey. It's the only Christmas we have ever spent apart and it's noticeable in everything that we do. "I miss Case. I wish she could've come." I mumbled and then glanced at Derek to see what his reaction would be.

I know him and Casey always had a rough relationship, the opposite of what ours has been, but I hoped he wouldn't hold it against me. That I would want Casey here. "I know, I mean she annoys me, but she's your sister. You should want her here." Derek agreed and I smiled at him, happy to hear him agree with me.

"I just wish she didn't move so far away, New York." I said and then glanced at Derek who was shrugging his shoulders at me.

"I moved there." He said and I smiled at him.

"I know, but you always come back. Casey is too busy with her new life. Her stupid husband and big loft in New York City. She loves it there." I told Derek as a new song started on the piano and Edwin started to sing.

"Yep. Casey always wanted a busy like in New York." Derek agreed and I smiled at him again.

"You're just trying to make me feel better by agreeing with everything I say." I told Derek and he flashed another smile at me.

"You caught me. But come on Liz, you need to be happy on Christmas Eve during all the fun." Derek said and I nodded my head, in twisted way…he was right.

"Sure fine. Let's go sing and then unwrap presents." I mumbled as I pushed myself off the couch.

Derek caught my gaze as I spun around and starting tugging at my shirt and he nodded his head, like he felt guilty about something. "Sounds like fun." Derek mumbled and then he stood up and started walking with me towards the piano.

As we started to sing with the rest of our families I glanced at Derek and noticed him rubbing his palms together and darting his eyes towards me. Smiling to myself I realized that this Christmas might not end up being half bad, even if my older sister isn't here to enjoy it with me and I'm not able to fully get into the spirit. Because maybe, I have someone around that would want to see me in the sprit. Which isn't anything I've ever had before.


End file.
